Serendipity
by yourdailyangst
Summary: MinYoon. BL. Omegaverse/ABO verse. Jika ini adalah kebetulan, maka ini adalah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. RnR pliseu


_**Serendipity**_

 **By yourdailyangst**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: Park Jimin BTS, Min Yoongi BTS (MinYoon)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Omegaverse, Mpreg, Boys Love, AU, Typo or miss typo**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please be kind and leave your comment ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, aku hamil."

Jimin yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya. Lantas memandang Yoongi yang menyerahkan kertas hasil test kehamilan ke depan mukanya, "K-kau serius, Hyung?"

Yoongi melemparkan kertas itu ke wajah Jimin dengan kesal, "Iya, bodoh! Kau pikir dengan siapa lagi aku berhubungan seks selain denganmu!" maki Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hanya kau… hanya kau yang membuahiku saat masa _heat_. Kalau kau memang tidak mau menerima kehamilanku, aku… aku…"

Jimin anic melihat Yoongi yang menangis segugukan. Lantas menarik Yoongi ke pelukannya, "Hyung, bukan begitu. Aku Cuma kaget. Maksudku, ki-kita kan Cuma melakukannya sekali," Jimin mengelus-elus leher Yoongi, "aku tidak menyangka kau akan langsung hamil…"

Yoongi mengusap matanya yang berair, "Jadi, kau tidak menolak anak ini 'kan?"

Jimin tersenyum gemas melihat mata berkaca-kaca kekasihnya, "Jangan bodoh, Hyung. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran anak kita."

Mereka saling menatap penuh kasih. Jimin memegang ke dua pipi Yoongi dengan tangannya, "Ayo… kita besarkan anak ini bersama, Hyung. Kita besarkan dia dengan penuh kasih…"

Yoongi kembali menangis, kali ini airmata bahagia tentunya, "Iya, Jim… Ayo kita besarkan anak ini. Kita harus menyayanginya ya?" Jimin tersenyum manis, "Tentu, Hyung… anak ini akan menjadi harta kita yang paling berharga…" mereka tertawa dengan bahagia. Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dengan sayang.

~yourdailyangst~

Yoongi adalah seorang Omega. Itulah menurut hasil test gender yang mereka lakukan ketika berusia 12 tahun. Tapi, Yoongi berusaha mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari siapapun. Karena pada hakekatnya, seorang Omega harus tunduk pada aturan yang berlaku. Ia tidak mau, bagaimanapun Yoongi punya mimpi yang harus ia raih.

Menjadi seorang _rapper_.

Walaupun orantuanya menentang, Yoongi tetap keukuh untuk meraih impiannya. Ia tidak mau menjadi Omega lainnya. Yang akhirnya hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan hanya dapat hidup bagaikan boneka cantik di rumah karena dijaga ketat agar tidak ada Alpha yang menyerang ketika masa heatnya datang.

Ia tidak mau. Orangtuanya menentang dan Yoongi memilih kabur dari keluarganya. Demi mimpi yang harus ia raih.

Mati-matian Yoongi menyembunyi fakta bahwa ia adalah omega. Menelan semua obat dan merasakan tajamnya jarum suntik yang dapat meredam masa _heat_ nya. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dari para Alpha dan melindungi leher belakangnya.

Akhirnya Yoongi bisa menjadi seorang _rapper_ , walau hanya _rapper underground_ Yoongi sudah puas. Sejauh ini pun masa _heat -_ nya belum pernah mengganggu aktivitasnya sebagai rapper.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Yoongi bertemu Jimin ketika sedang perform dengan teamnya di salah satu bar. Aura Jimin yang dominan seakan menarik Yoongi untuk mendekat. Yoongi jatuh pada Jimin.

Jimin pun jatuh hati kepada Yoongi. Yoonginya yang cantik dan lembut. Entah mengapa, Jimin langsung jatuh hati pada _rapper underground_ itu. Jimin pun menyerahkan hatinya pada Yoongi.

Akhirnya mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Awalnya Yoongi masih menutupi fakta bahwa ia adalah Omega, tapi sejak pacaran dengan Jimin, masa heat Yoongi menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ketika mereka sedang kencan di apartemen Jimin, _heat_ Yoongi datang begitu saja.

"Jiminhh ttolong aku—"

"Tunggu, Hyung. Aku akan mengambil oba—"

"Jiminhh, tidak bisa." Yoongi menangis di pelukan Jimin. "Sejak bersamamuhh aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. _Hold me_ Jiminhh, pleasehh…"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya linglung, "Tidak, Hyung… aku ingin memilikimu dengan benar, ketika kita menikah nanti,"

Yoongi langsung mendorong Jimin dan menduduki perutnya, "Jimin ku mohon. Apa… apa kau benci karena aku Omega? Maaf, karena menyembunyikannya, ku mohon Jimin… aku hanya ingin melakukannya denganmu…"

Jimin akhirnya kalah. Kalah dengan harum tubuh Yoongi dan airmatanya. Akhirnya Jimin merengkuh Yoongi saat itu juga.

Toh, submissive memang akan jatuh pada sang dominan.

Benar kan?

~yourdailyangst~

"Hyung, kita akan ke rumah orangutamu besok. Bersiaplah."

Yoongi yang sedang memasak refleks menjatuhkan sudip yang sedang dipegangnya, "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba Jim?" tanya Yoongi gemetar.

Jimin tersenyum menenangkan, "Hyung, kita akan menikah. Tentunya orangtuamu harus tahu bahwa kau sedang hamil saat ini. Kita tidak mungkin menikah tanpa restu kan?"

Masih dengan gemetar Yoongi mengambil sudip yang jatuh, "Ta-tapi Jim. Hubunganku dengan mereka buruk." Yoongi meremas perutnya, "Bagaimana jika mereka menolak anak ini? Aku tidak mau Jim. Aku—"

"Mereka bilang, yang namanya mencintai itu, harus menatap masa depan bersama," Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang mulai menangis, "dan juga harus merengkuh masa lalu orang yang dicintainya tersebut," Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan menciumnya, "Hyung, tenanglah. Mereka pasti menerima anak kita,"

Yoongi yang masih menangis segugukan menatap Jimin yang asik menciumi tangannya, "Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Mereka itu keras sekali Jimin, lagipula aku sudah berdosa pada mereka dengan kabur dari rumah demi impianku. Aku bahkan ragu mereka masih menganggap aku anak mereka,"

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Yoongi, "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita take out makanan saja? Kau ingin apa? Apapun yang kalian inginkan akan aku kabulkan,"

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin, "Jim, serius!" Jimin hanya bersiul-siul sambil melihat-lihat brosur makanan yang ada, "Hyung, aku ingin ayam. Kalian mau apa, hm?" Yoongi kembali memukul dada Jimin, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Jimin hanya tersenyum misterius, "Lebih baik Hyung bersiap-siap, ya. Aku sangat yakin kalau kedua orangtuamu pasti menerima kita,"

~yourdailyangst~

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan rumah orangtua Yoongi. Yoongi menatap rumah lamanya dengan haru… sekaligus takut. Ini merupakan rumah di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dan juga tempat terakhir kalinya Yoongi membentak orangtuanya demi impiannya. Tangan Yoongi digenggaman Jimin tidak berhenti bergetar sejak tadi. Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya dan mencium punggung tangan Yoongi.

"Hyung, siap?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya, "A-aku harus siap kan?"

Jimin tersenyum manis dan menekan bel rumah itu. Terdengar suara sahutan wanita paruh baya dari dalam lalu pintu rumah itu terbuka. Wanita itu, ibu Yoongi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi menutup matanya takut, seakan bersiap menerima makian atau bahkan tamparan dari ibunya.

Greb.

Bukan makian yang diterima Yoongi, melainkan pelukan. Ibu Yoongi menangis di dada anaknya itu, "Yoon… syukurlah nak kau sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang? Apa kau sudah tidak mengganggap kami orangtuamu lagi hm?"

Mendengar itu Yoongi ikut menangis, "maaf, maaf eomma. Yoongi tidak punya muka bertemu dengan eomma. Mianhae…. Mian karena Yoongi pergi begitu saja dari rumah… mian eomma, Yoongi sudah membuat eomma kecewa," akhirnya mereka menangis berdua.

Jimin yang melihat pemandangan haru itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "apa kalian tidak mau memeluk calon menantu ini?" gurau Jimin.

Ibu Yoongi yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian berpaling pada Jimin, "Astaga, maafkan kami. Ternyata kau lebih tampan daripada aslinya ya Jimin,"

"eomma kenal dengan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

Nyonya Min hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Jimin, kau sudah mengenal orangtuaku?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Jimin hanya tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit dan merangkul Yoongi, "Ceritanya panjang, Hyung. Nanti biar abeoji yang cerita,"

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jimin. Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Tuan Min.

Yoongi terlihat tegang di depan kedua orangtuanya, terutama ayahnya. Yoongi melirik takut-takut ayahnya. Ayahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Yoongi lihat, penuh wibawa dan aura mengintimidasi Alpha yang kentara. Kecuali, sekarang terlihat jelas kerutan-kerutan usia di wajah tuan Min. Ibunya sendiri merupakan seorang omega seperti Yoongi dan merupakan _fated pair_ ayahnya.

Kemudian Yoongi melirik Jimin yang terlihat tenang menghadapi aura ayahnya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, sesekali jari Jimin mengelus punggung tangannya, "Sabtu depan, abeoji. Setelah dari sini, kami akan mampir ke pemakaman orangtuaku di Busan kemudian kami akan langsung mendaftarkan pernikahan kami ke kantor sipil Seoul," ujar Jimin kalem.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukan pemberkatan?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Kalau abeoji menginginkanya. Tapi, aku rasa cukup keluarga inti dan sahabat dekat kami saja,"

Hening menguasai ruang keluarga tersebut, hanya terdengar suara gelas yang beradu dengan meja yang diletakan Nyonya Min.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" kembali suara tegas Tuan Min memecah keheningan.

"Baru satu bulan abeoji. Keadaan bayi dan Yoongi juga baik-baik saja,"

Suasana kembali hening. Nyonya Min yang mengerti langsung mengajak Jimin untuk membantunya di dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan ayahnya. Yoongi sempat menahan Jimin, mati-matian memasang wajah memelas agar tidak ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi dengan Nyonya Min.

Yoongi semakin tegang ketika ditinggal berdua dengan ayahnya hanya bisa terdiam sambil meremas tangannya. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Tuan Min.

Yoongi tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, "B-baik. Appa sendiri bagaimana?"

"baik."

Hening lagi.

"Appa? Mmm… Y-yoongi boleh bertanya sesuatu?

Tuan Min hanya bergumam mengiyakan, "Appa kenal dengan Jimin?"

"Kurang lebih begitu. Setahun lalu Jimin menelpon ke rumah ini dan meminta izin untuk mengencani anak kami satu-satunya," Tuan Min menghela napas, "dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Min Yoongi. Sejak itu, dia selalu memberi kabarmu kepada kami. Mengirimi video-video perform mu ketika kau sendiri bahkan tidak memberi kabarmu pada kami. Dan Yoongi, kenapa kau tetap menyembunyikan bahwa kau Omega?"

"Aku… aku takut Jimin menolakku karena tahu bahwa aku Omega… makanya, aku tidak mengatakannya," Yoongi meremas tangannya makin kuat, "Tapi, akhirnya Jimin tahu karena aku lupa meminum supresanku dan kami melakukannya pada masa _heat_ -ku,"

Tuan Min menatap Yoongi yang masih tertunduk sambil meremas tangannya, lalu pindah untuk duduk di sebelah Yoongi dan mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang membuat Yoongi kembali tersentak, "Jimin sudah tahu bahwa kau Omega dari kami, Yoon. Saat dia menelpon untuk kesekian kalinya, kami memberitahukannya. Tapi sepertinya Jimin diam saja karena kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa,"

Yoongi merasakan matanya memanas karena elusan di kepalanya. Ah… ternyata ia sangat merindukan kehangatan dari kedua orangtuanya, "Appa… appa marah pada Yoongi?"

Tuan Min menghela napas –lagi, "Appa tidak pernah sekalipun marah padamu, Yoon. Appa sadar, appa salah karena menentang mimpimu. Tapi itu semua semata-mata karena ayah khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Appa takut kau akan dipermainkan Alpha karena tahu bahwa kau ini Omega. Tapi, appa benar-benar kecewa karena kau tidak memberikan kabar pada kami sama sekali. Appa sempat berpikir kau sudah membuang aku dan eomma-mu. Sampai Jimin yang menjelaskan keadaaanmu pada kami,"

Yoongi menangis karena mengingat kebodohannya. Ia menyesal karena bersikap kekanakan dengan kabur dari rumah. Lima tahun ia meninggalkan orangtuanya tanpa kabar. Sebenarnya beberapa kali dalam setahun ia kembali ke Daegu, tapi tidak punya muka untuk menemui orangtuanya. Akhirnya, ia hanya dapat memandang rumah ini dari kejauhan dengan rasa berdosa.

"Yoongi, semarah apapun kami kepadamu, kami tidak mungkin membuangmu. Kau anak kami, satu-satunya permata kami yang berharga. Appa menyesal karena telah memakimu begitu keras. Tapi itu semua hanya semata-mata aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu. Kami mencintaimu, Yoon. Sangat mencintaimu,"

Setelah ini kau akan menjadi orangtua. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat bayi yang tadinya begitu mungil di tanganmu beranjak dewasa dan akhirnya bisa melangkahkan kakinya sendiri. Dan Appa minta maaf atas sikap appa dulu,"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan terisak semakin kuat. Betapa bodohnya… buta karena hormon remaja dan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sangat mencintainya. Appanya benar, mungkin ketika ia menjadi orangtua nanti, ia akan khawatir dengan jalan yang diambil anaknya dan berusaha melindungi anaknya kelak. Baru sekarang ia memikirkan hal itu. Ketika ia sendiri sebentar lagi menjadi orangtua.

"Appa jangan minta maaf. Yoongi salah karena menentang appa dan kabur… Yoongi selalu ke sini setiap tahun, tapi Yoongi tidak berani menemui appa dan eomma. Maafkan Yoongi…"

Diam-diam Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi dan Appanya yang saling berpelukan di ruang tamu itu. Pandangannya meneduh dan ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Entah berapa kali Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar hari ini. Jimin merasa, sejak hadirnya anak mereka, kebahagiaan terus datang. Ya, walaupun Jimin tahu bahwa orangtua Yoongi telah memaafkan Yoongi. Tetap saja, semua kebahagiaan ini sangat indah. Terlebih lagi, belum pernah Jimin melihat Yoongi tersenyum begitu lega. Mungkin karena beban berat di bahu Yoongi sudah terangkat.

Jimin menoleh karena tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh lengan atasnya. Di belakangnya Nyonya Min memandang dengan tatapan penuh syukur dan terima kasih, "Jimin… terima kasih karena sudah membawa Yoongi pulang kepada kami. Aku sangat bahagia atas apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada kami…"

Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Nyonya Min, "Eommonim, simpanlah rasa terima kasihmu. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah melahirkan Yoongi-hyung… lagipula, delapan bulan lagi eommonim akan lebih bahagia lagi. Cucu kalian akan lahir… karena itu, tolong terus dukung aku dan Yoongi-hyung. Bimbing kami untuk membesarkan anak kami kelak. Kalian adalah orangtua kami,"

Nyonya Min tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ia sangat bahagia akan kehadiran Jimin diantara mereka. Karena Jimin, ia dan suaminya dapat berkumpul kembali dengan anak semata wayang mereka, bahkan dengan anggota keluarga baru yang akan lahir dalam waktu delapan bulan. Dan akhirnya, Nyonya Min memasuki ruang tamu untuk turut memeluk Yoongi.

~yourdailyangst~

 **Busan, A Funeral**

Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan memasuki pemakaman yang sepi. Tangan kiri Jimin memegang sebuket bunga daisy putih yang merupakan bunga kesukaan orantuanya.

Yoongi memandang wajah Jimin yang terlihat tenang. Menurut cerita Jimin, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tidak, orangtua Jimin hanya pegawai biasa di perusahaan yang sama. Saat itu Jimin masih berusia 12 tahun. Ia terpaksa pindah ke rumah paman jauhnya.

Pamannya sendiri sangat baik, sayangnya, istri pamannya tidak menyukai Jimin. Jimin dibiarkan tinggal di kamar gudang, bersama barang-barang bekas. Terkadang, ketika pamannya tidak berada di rumah, bibinya itu tidak memberikannya makan. Bayangkan saja, kehilangan orangtua di umur yang masih belia dan diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang dewasa ketika kau sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu.

Akhirnya, ketika tamat High School, Jimin keluar dari rumah pamannya. Alasannya ia tidak ingin merepotkan pamannya. Jimin kuliah bisnis manajemen sambil bekerja paruh waktu di sana-sini. Jimin sempat pernah tidak makan selama sebulan penuh karena dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja.

Terlanta-luntu Jimin tetap menjalankan hidupnya dengan positif. Beruntung, Jimin memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik kepadanya. Mereka membantu Jimin di masa-masa sulitnya. Pelan-pelan ketika lulus kuliah, Jimin membangun kafe merangkap bar dengan sahabatnya sebagai pemilik modal. Dengan tangan dinginnya, kafe itu menjadi incaran banyak orang untuk bersantai. Kini, kafe itu sepenuhnya milik Jimin setelah ia membayar kembali modal kafe itu kepada sahabatnya.

Di kafe pula itu, Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin.

Mereka telah berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan tulisan marga Park di atasnya. Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Meletakkan bunga tersebut di atas nisan dan mengatup kedua tangan untuk berdo'a. Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama sambil menutup mata.

Yoongi melirik Jimin di sebelahnya. Jimin mengelus nisan itu tepat di atas tulisan marga Park. Air mukanya terlihat tenang, tapi binar matanya tidak dapat berbohong. Terdapat kesedihan mendalam di mata itu. Selama ini, Jimin selalu terlihat tegar dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Meski lebih muda, Jimin selalu lebih dewasa dan melindunginya.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin, "Jimin rindu dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

Jimin tersenyum sendu dan mengelus kepala Yoongi, "Ya… aku sangat menyayangkan mereka tidak bisa melihat Hyung, calon istriku yang cantik ini,"

Yoongi mendecak dan merona. Saat sedang sendu begini pun, Jimin sempat-sempat menggombalinya. Walau Yoongi paham, itu karena Jimin tidak ingin ia ikut bersedih.

Jimin menggembalikan atensinya pada nisan orangtuanya, "Eomma, appa… kali ini aku datang dengan membawa calon menantu kalian… ah, dan juga calon cucu kalian… aku ingin meminta restu kalian untuk menikah. Tolong, restui kami…" di akhir kata Jimin membungkukkan badannya.

Kemudian Jimin mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Sebuah kotak cincin. Lantas, membuka kotak cincin itu dan meraih tangan Yoongi, "Hyung, aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak romantis, bahkan terkesan sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, aku ingin melamarmu sekali lagi, di depan kedua orang tuaku. Di sini, di depan nisan mereka, aku ingin mereka mengenal menantunya yang cantik ini," Jimin menatap Yoongi, "walau aku sudah tahu pasti jawabannya adalah iya." Ujar Jimin dengan percaya diri.

.

.

.

"Hyung, menikahlah denganku." Jimin menyodorkan kotak cincin emas putih sederhana itu kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali menangis. Hatinya terus-terusan berdesir bahagia karena Jimin. Ia semakin yakin betapa besarnya cinta Jimin untuknya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, melamar di sebuah pemakaman merupakan hal yang suram. Tapi, Yoongi telah mengenal Jimin begitu lama, ia paham bahwa ini merupakan salah satu bentuk keseriusan Jimin untuk membawanya ke jenjang yang lebih serius dan berat.

Kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan ini yang membuat Yoongi benar-benar bersyukur telah terlahir sebagai Omega. Dulu, ia mati-matian menolak dirinya Omega. Tapi, dengan hadirnya malaikat kecil di tubuhnya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia sangat bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai Omega. Dan memberikan kebahagiaan ini kepada Jimin dan keluarganya.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan tangannya, "kalau sudah tahu jawabanku, kenapa kau tidak langsung memakaikan cincin itu. Jadi, sekarang cepat pakaikan di jemariku," ujar Yoongi masih sambil segugukan.

Jimin tersenyum begitu lembut. Mengambil cincin di dalam kotak itu dan langsung memakaikannya di jari manis Yoongi. Lalu, mencium jari manis Yoongi dengan penuh kasih, "Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku, Hyung. Dan terima kasih karena mau membawa malaikat kecil kita di perutmu," mereka saling menatap dengan penuh kasih.

Yoongi pun ikut membungkukkan badannya di depan nisan, "Abeoji, eommonim… tolong, restui pernikahan kami juga… berkati cucu kalian kelak," Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, "dan terima kasih sudah membawa Jimin hadir di dunia ini. Ia benar-benar pria luar biasa yang pernah ada di hidupku,"

Jimin kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan mengecup dahinya lama. Jimin sangat bahagia akan cintanya kepada Yoongi. Ia merasa, ia tidak salah memberikan hatinya kepada Yoongi.

~yourdailyangst~

Pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin telah selesai. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sebuah keluarga, hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat kecil mereka hadir. Mereka membuat acara pemberkataan gereja dengan mengundang orang-orang yang mereka kenal dekat. Sahabat-sahabat mereka terkejut ketika mendapatkan undangan pernikahan mereka. Terutama sahabat Yoongi, Namjoon dan Hoseok. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Yoongi selama ini adalah seorang Omega.

Mereka mengira Yoongi adalah seorang Beta, karena tidak pernah melihat Yoongi meminum supresannya (mereka tidak akan menebak Yoongi adalah Alpha. Yoongi terlalu cantik untuk ukuran male-alpha). Tentu saja, mereka tidak mempermasalahkan gender Yoongi, hanya terkejut saja.

Sedangkan sahabat-sahabat Jimin—Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin—tidak terkejut karena sebelumnya Jimin sudah bercerita kalau Yoongi adalah Omega.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di kafe Jimin untuk merayakan pernikahan mereka. Makanan dan minuman tersaji di atas meja, dimasak khusus oleh Seokjin.

"Chan~"

Suara gelas berisi soju saling berbenturan. Kemudian para penghuni kafe itu meminum soju itu. Kecuali Yoongi, ia hanya diizinkan minum orange juice.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian~" seru Hoseok dengan semangat. Ia kembali menuangkan soju di gelasnya. Kedua pasang suami-istri itu hanya tersenyum melihat Hoseok begitu semangat.

"Ya~ aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah secapat ini. Aku kira, aku dan Seokjin-Hyung duluan yang akan menikah. Kalian mendahului kami," ujar Namjoon. Namjoon sendiri merupakan seorang Alpha dan Jin adalah Omega.

"Ah, Hyung. Kalau aku sih sudah bisa menebak dari awal mereka dekat kalau mereka akan menikah duluan," potong Taehyung yang tengah merangkul Jungkook.

"Kalau begini, satu-satunya yang masih lama akan menikah jelas Hoseok-hyung ya?" tanya Jungkook jelas-jelas menggoda Hoseok.

"Ya! Maknae, diam kau!" teriak Hoseok kesal. Mereka semua tertawa melihat Hoseok yang menggerutu.

Jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul bertujuh seperti ini karena masing-masing memiliki kesibukan. Mereka meluangkan waktu untuk merayakan pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi kali ini.

Mereka sangat bersyukur melihat kebahagiaan Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka selama ini telah menyaksikan beratnya kehidupan Jimin dan Yoongi. Makanya, meskipun banyak hal baru yang mengejutkan dari Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka tetap bersyukur karena akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mereka bersama.

"Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran keponakan baru kami nanti," desah Jin.

"Aku harap keponakanku nanti tidak menuruni sikap jelek ayahnya nanti," itu suara Taehyung yang kemudian dihadiahi lemparan keripik kentang dari Jimin.

"Kalian belum mabuk kan? Ayo kita lanjut merayakan dengan karaoke, karaoke~" cetus Jin yang langsung disetujui.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu larut. Kasihan Yoongi-hyung dan anak kami," kata Jimin yang memandang Yoongi dengan khawatir. Yoongi hanya tersenyum maklum, Jimin semakin posesif sejak kehamilannya. Wajar saja kan? Mereka ini calon orangtua baru.

"Tenang, Jim. Kita semua akan menjaga Yoongi. Kalian punya 5 bodyguard, pasti akan aman," Namjoon berusaha menenangkan. Merekapun akhirnya keluar dari kafe dan menuju karaoke terdekat. Yoongi ditemani oleh Jin dan Jungkook di paling depan, diikuti oleh Namjoon dan Taehyung yang terlihat sedang mengobrol sesuatu di barisan kedua, lalu Jimin dan Hoseok di belakangnya.

Jimin dan Hoseok tidak banyak bicara karena Hoseok sedikit mabuk, bagaimanapun toleransi alkohol Hoseok benar-benar buruk. Untuk mengalihkan sedikit mabuknya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk melihat teman-temannya yang berjalan di depan. Tanpa sadar, Hoseok mengalihkan tatapannya ke leher belakang Yoongi yang kebetulan hanya menggunakan kaus V-neck hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya melihat leher mulus Yoongi. Bukan, bukannya Hoseok mesum atau apa, tapi bukannya seorang Omega yang sudah memiliki pasangan Alpha lehernya sudah ditandai dengan gigitan? Yoongi jelas-jelas sudah menikah dengan Jimin, tapi mengapa leher Yoongi belum ditandai?

"Jimin… kenapa kau belum menandai Yoongi dengan gigitan? Kalian kan sudah menikah," Hoseok memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri dari mabuk.

"Aku sudah coba untuk menandainya, tapi tanda itu hilang begitu saja," ujar Jimin santai.

"Mana mungkin, Alpha mengigit sedikit saja leher Omega pasti berbekas. Memangnya kau ini Beta?" Hoseok terkekeh sedikit mabuk.

.

.

.

Seketika, kesadaran menghantam Hoseok. Lantas memandang terkejut Jimin yang berhenti berjalan. Mata membelalak kaget karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Jimin… kau—"

Tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan dan rambut mereka. Desau angin malam sedikit meredam perkataan Hoseok hingga hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

"—Beta?"

Suara Hoseok seperti tercekik ketika mengatakan hal itu. Nada ketidakpercayaan atas pertanyaannya. Tapi, Hoseok menatap Jimin yang tetap tenang diantara tiupan angin.

.

.

.

"Ya…"

Hoseok menahan napas mendengar pengakuan Jimin. Menatap tidak percaya namja di depannya yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Hyung sendiri—"

.

.

.

"-Alpha kan." itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan dari Jimin. Hoseok semakin membelalakan matanya. Selama ini ia sendiri seperti Yoongi, menyembunyikan gendernya demi mimpi. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang tahu. Dan itu seorang Beta.

"Ah… tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun," pinta Hoseok yang diangguki oleh Jimin.

Mereka masih berdiam diri. Lebih tepatnya Hoseok masih berusaha untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya. Memandang Jimin yang masih terlihat tenang, "Apa… apa Yoongi tahu?" tanya lagi. Terjadi jeda panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak," ujarnya.

Kepala Hoseok seketika pening, antara mabuk atau karena mendengar jawaban Jimin, "Bagaimana jika suatu saat Yoongi menemukan _mate_ -nya?"

Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti diikuti Hoseok, "Aku… tidak peduli. Orangtua Yoongi sendiri sudah tahu bahwa aku Beta. Tapi, mereka tidak menolakku. Kau lihat Yoongi-hyung? Ia… terlihat bahagia 'kan?"

Hoseok memerhatikan Yoongi yang berjalan diapit oleh Jin dan Jungkook. Beberapa tahun ini, ia sudah mengenal Yoongi. Yoongi sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Yoongi selalu menyimpan beban. Tapi kini, melihat wajah Yoongi yang berbinar-binar dan tersenyum begitu lepas… Hoseok akhirnya mengerti.

"Jika suatu saat nanti, Yoongi menemukan _mate_ -nya… aku tetap tidak akan melepaskannya. Karena aku tahu, ia mencintaiku. Seperti aku mencintainya, malaikat kecil yang dikandungnya adalah bukti cinta kami. Aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Yoongi, hyung." Tutur Jimin, "bukannya yang terpenting saat ini Yoongi terlihat sangat bahagia?" Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi. Siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Jimin mencintai Yoongi dilihat dari cara Jimin menatap Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jimin, "Sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahan untukmu dan Yoongi. Bahagiakan dia, Ok?"

Jimin menggumam mengiyakan, "Percayakan Yoongi padaku. Aku akan selalu berusaha membuatnya selalu bahagia,"

.

.

.

Sungguh keajaiban seorang Beta dapat membuat Omega mengandung anaknya. Seharusnya, kehamilan antara Beta dan Omega adalah mustahil. Belum pernah ada kasus, di mana Omega dapat mengandung anak dari Beta. Karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mungkin Yoongi yang dapat mengandung anak Jimin hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Jikapun ini kebetulan, maka ini adalah _Serendipity_ 'kan?

.

.

.

 **Yourdailyangst note's:**

Ini jelek dan maksa, aku tau :')

Ini terinspirasi dari salah satu doujinshi IwaOi-nya Gusari, doujinka kesayanganku. Judulnya _Tanoshii Jigoku wo Irodoru Nara._ Apa ini bisa dibilang remake ya? Aku rasa sih gak, ada sih beberapa adegan yang mirip, tp ide utama yang aku ambil, jika Beta dapat hamilin Omega, sisanya murni hasil imajinasi cetekku. Jimin hebatkan? Sekali tembak anak orang bisa hamil AHAHAHA /plak.

Kebetulan pas ngerjain ini aku sambil nonton film jepang lama, One Litre of Tears. Abis donk tisu aku buat, dan makanya ini genre-nya family ^^

Aku udh coba baca banyak manga Omegaverse, sejauh ini belum ada yang sama idenya kyk Gusari (beta bisa menghamili omega). Paling, omegaxomega, alphaxomega, dan omegaxalpha (iya, semenya omega, kaget gak? Aku aja pusing bacanya :'')) ) atau mungkin ada yang tau manga atau ff maupun novel yang betaxomega? Kasih tau aku dums, kan kalian baik :*

Rencananya pengen upload ini abis puasa tp ide yg lain minta dijamah, jadi akhirnya saya publish juga deh.

Terima kasih udh mau luangi waktu buat baca ff-ku~ kritik dan sarannya? Oh, ada yang mau ff VKook? Rencananya aku mau buat VKook nih.


End file.
